Is This Truly Meant To Be?
by AnimeGirlKairi
Summary: She never felt this way before, how the pain inside savagely ate at her soul. There's only one cure for it, but unpredicted actions can have another outcome...it can destroy her completely. Set in Ransei's most momentous and awe-inspiring events in its history.


**This one-shot is dedicated to one of my favorite Pokemon spin-offs, Pokemon Conquest. I wanted to do this for some time and completely forgotten about it lately. Oh well, better late than never. This is another pairing I support as well, there aren't many stories on it out there, and...well, I wanted to write one.**

**Anyways, please enjoy. =^.^=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

It has been awhile, since she last seen it at least. It took many years, but she finally united all of the 17 countries in Ransei, the land was in her grasp and it didn't take long for a mysterious light to ignite from the tower in the land of Dragnor. Orbs of light shot out into the sky from the different countries, illuminating the sky in many colors as they joined the signaling light from which the tip of the tower gave off.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the last remnants of those colorful lights swirl majestically and in a gaudy fashion of wonderment. That's when she saw it, a mysterious door pixelate itself in front of her. It replaced the wall that seemed nothing out of the ordinary like any other that outlined the tower. However, once the door finally made its presence into this reality, it opened as large gusts of air swirled past her, threatening to throw her off her feet. She was able to hold her place as she waited until its whirlwind greetings faded.

She stared at those doors, their aura giving off something strong and slightly unsettling and demanding. She winced under their gaze but did not hesitate as she walked past their threatening positions, determined to see what was beyond.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It_ was there.

Eyes stained red with soft green surrounding their centers, white with hidden gray outlining underneath. Resembling a centaur with a golden ring around its abdomen that radiated holiness, its face gray with masked lines and circular, small green cheeks under its eyes, and gold hinted at its pointed hooves and forehead, and its mane and tail flowed fluently as if a calming breeze swept past its radiating grace.

It made itself known as it greeted the human before him, its voice deep and its tone knowledgable. She stared at it, clutching her chest as she listened intently to what it was telling her.

She never felt this way before. It felt like she was suffocating, and yet she wanted to cry, she wanted to sing, she wanted to...she didn't know what to do. It was hurting but not the kind of pain one would expect when wounded or tortured, it was pain that made her...happy.

"**Link with me…" **It demanded in a soft tone.

She stared at it in disbelief and a small smile tugged at her cheeks. That soothing pain increased and wasn't long until she linked with the God pokemon. She felt complete. She was so happy.

She wanted this to last forever.

Time flung by her as everything around her was wiped from her memory. Her heart was no longer in reality, everything that happened whisked by in a blur and she honestly couldn't remember most of it. Nobunaga came and so did his loyal allies. They defeated him, that's all she remembers.

But what came next...it was stained in her mind, a curse that seemed to have broken her heart into little pieces and stayed that way.

It pulled away from her.

She wasn't ready yet, that's what it stated. When the time comes, it'll be back. She watched it dissolve into thin air, a tear gliding its way down her cheek and onto the floor in an unnoticeable splash.

She didn't want it to go, to leave her. She wanted it to stay with her, be with her, love her.

Did it even love her in the first place?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been many years since then, and during that time she spent it on working hard and forming a much stronger link with her eevee friend. But, she never forgot that day. Everyday felt so meaningless without it, the pain in her heart turned ravaging and ate at her soul. She wanted to _be _with it, not just link to it once more. She wanted it to be by her side, to be her companion, her...husband….her mate. She knew some things might be restricted unlike relationships between humans and other humans, or pokemon and other pokemon, but she didn't care about any of that.

All she wanted was for it to love her back.

And then it appeared. An ancient ruin majestically appeared out of thin air and stood in wonderment in the center of the country. She stared at it in awe as its presence distracted her thoughts.

_What is that? What is it doing here?_ She questioned herself as she walked closer to its structure.

She looked over at her eevee friend. "Come eevee," She beckoned, "let us see what is happening over there."

Her eevee friend nodded and hopped onto her shoulder as she ran towards the peculiar temple. It wasn't long before she reached its entrance, large stone doors standing before her, its aura unsettling just like the doors at the tower.

Her gaze softened, remembering this feeling before. _Could it be? _She shook head, _no, do not get your hopes up_. Many times has she felt like she was going to see it again, but all hopes would come crashing down, making the pain inside more ravenous and a danger to her now fragile soul.

She opened those doors with much force as they slowly opened. They did not yield to her, it took much effort to open them enough for her to barely fit through the gap, and afterwards she was slightly winded from the much strength she had to use.

Catching her breath, she examined the room she was in and found herself in some kind of small, rectangular coliseum. Vines traced through the aged-rock that made up this place, exotic plants growing in odd places all around and all gave off a humid atmosphere.

She walked towards the center, walking down the small flight of stairs towards the middle as she examined the plant life all around her.

But something caught her attention. She shifted her gaze toward the center and she was overwhelmed with shock and bewilderment.

_It _was there.

It turned around and met her gaze, its expression calm but still held its form of bright radiance any godly being has.

She felt the pain in her heart dwindle but still felt its torturous hunger, however, she paid no mind to it as she slowly made her way towards its presence. It nodded as he welcomed her presence. The eevee on her shoulder jumped off and got in a battle stance. She looked at her friend questionably and looked at it to see its reaction, but her friend's action did not faze it nor provoke it.

It looked at her expectantly, but she didn't understand why. She gave it a confused look as she walked over to her friend, but it held its hoof out in front to stop her. She followed its gesture and stopped walking but confusion never lost its presence on her face.

"**Link with me…" **It finally stated, gesturing towards the small eevee in front of her.

She hesitantly nodded her head in recognition and gazed at her friend before her. Her friend looked back at her, cheering its name enthusiastically as it got ready to pounce on the Alpha pokemon.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a success. She linked with it again...but she didn't feel happy, and the pain inside felt much worse than before.

After they left the ruins, its structure disintegrated as oddly as it appeared and whisked itself away in the invisible wind. It followed her home, to her residential house in the center of her country.

Once inside, she walked over to her room and collapsed onto her bed. The Alpha pokemon followed her, and so did her eevee, but she locked herself inside before they had the chance to enter.

She wanted- no, she _needed _to be alone right now.

She wanted to try to sort her emotions out. She doesn't want them to be involved, it wasn't their fault anyways.

She hugged her pillow tightly as tears escaped her sleepy eyes. Scratches could be heard behind the door along with the constant pleading sound her eevee would make when separated from her partner.

She tried to ignore it, taking the pillow and plunging it over her head in an attempt to drown out the sound. Soon, the sounds stopped and silence echoed throughout the room. She felt her eyelids get heavy and her consciousness fading, she was ready to fall into slumber.

But something nudged her awake.

She woke up with a start and looked at the source of the nudging. It was the Alpha, staring at her with red eyes plagued with worry and her eevee sitting comfortably on its back.

"H-how did you get in here?!" She asked in a baffled tone.

"**No locked doors can keep **_**me **_**out." **It answered in a simplistic tone.

She felt stupid at her own remark, but she was too tired and distraught to focus in the first place. "Is there something you need?" She asked sincerely.

It shook its head. **"Nothing but a night with my partner."** Eevee chirped at that remark, hopping off the Alpha's back and onto the Heroine's bed, finding a comfortable spot and lying in a relaxing fashion.

"I'm sorry," She said as she picked up the sleepy eevee, "but I want to be alone right now."

"**Why is that?" **The Alpha questioned worriedly.

"I-I just...want to be alone." She stuttered, not knowing how or what to say from its blunt question.

"**Is something wrong?"**

She closed her eyes and stayed silent, words failing to form in her mouth. Her feelings for it were much too personal for it to be spoken so bluntly and straightforward. She hugged her eevee tighter as she could feel all her emotions inside her eat at her painfully.

"**If there is something wrong I will help you, no matter what it is."**

"Thank you but-"

"**Please tell me." **It pleaded in a soft, caring tone, nudging its head against hers.

She felt trapped. She didn't want to leave it in the dark, but at the same time she didn't want to reveal her emotions to it. She didn't know what to do. Tears trickled down her cheeks and landed on the Alpha's head, making it nudge her more softly in reassurance.

"I…" She started, feeling tongue-tied and nervous. "I-I...I…"

"**Hmm?" **It hummed affectionately.

"I...love you. I love you Arceus." She blurted out awkwardly.

It paused and slowly looked up at her, its eyes gazing into hers, which stared down at the ground uncomfortably.

"**You...love me?" **It repeated.

She nodded vigorously as more tears streaked down her rosy cheeks. "I-I...I understand if you don't love me back…"

"**What? No...that's not it. That's not it at all."**

"Then what is it?"

"**I...I didn't realize you loved me back."**

"I know I- what?"

"**I love you." **It repeated sincerely.

She looked at it in bewilderment as disbelief plagued her mind. A small smile found its way on her tear-stricken face as the pain in her heart disappeared instantly.

"Really?" She asked in a soft tone.

It nodded. **"Back on the tower, I knew you weren't ready to take on the world, or to have the responsibilities that would come along with it. I didn't want to part with you so early, but I had no choice in the matter if it meant that you would be destroyed by the onslaught of unfortunate events that you had no way in handling. But, now that you are more experienced, I believe you are ready and thus, I came here and waited for you."**

"I'm just happy you share my feelings…" She whispered, hugging the Alpha tightly.

"**So am I. Now, we can take on the world together." **

**A/N: I wanted to keep the heroine's name and her eevee's type neutral, so all readers can connect to her much more easily without the awkwardness of a name **_**one **_**person chose for her. I hope that was alright.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and thanks for supporting me. **

**Kairi =^.^= **


End file.
